Interlude
by Amestri
Summary: Ne sachant pas vraiment comment évoquer le sujet de manière subtile, Sora choisit de le lancer de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en fonçant dans le tas. "Tu veux en parler ? — Non."


Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts est la propriété de la bande de bâtards qui m'a bien fait chialer comme une merde ces derniers jours.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Cette Fic a totalement été écrite dans un état d'esprit d'amitié, mais chacun est libre d'en faire sa propre interprétation ^^

A/N : Wow putain j'ai rien posté depuis presque deux ans. Sa mère la Fac c'est un piège, les enfants, n'y allez. DONC. Texte retrouvé totalement par hasard en fouillant dans mes archives, de base écrit comme cadeau de Noël pour Kaara1 (hey!), mais que je n'avais pas publié dans la foulée. Je serai d'ailleurs bien incapable de vous dire pourquoi, étant donné que je kiffe cet OS, même si la sortie de KH III vient d'en invalider le contenu. Ceci-dit osef, je pose ça là quand même PARCE QUE VOILA. Keur sur vous les gens, à très bientôt j'espère !

oooOOOooo

« Je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Sora fit disparaître sa Keyblade sur ces mots, lançant un regard satisfait autour de lui.

Des heures déjà qu'il se battait pour débarrasser cette large zone de la Jungle Profonde du moindre sans-cœur l'arpentant, les créatures des Ténèbres ayant cette fois-ci été lâchées sur ce Monde par Maître Xehanort, pour qui cela semblait être devenu une sale habitude ces derniers temps.

En effet, Maître Yen Sid était de plus en plus souvent obligé d'envoyer le moindre Porteur ou Maître à sa disposition remplir ce genre de missions de nettoyage, ce qui souvent leur prenait plusieurs jours, comme c'était présentement le cas.

Deux jours déjà qu'il arpentait la jungle en long, en large et en travers.

Enfin, qu'_ils _l'arpentaient.

« Pas trop tôt, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de cet endroit ! »

Sora fit une brève grimace mais se passa de commentaires, ayant appris depuis un petit moment déjà que ça ne servirait à rien, si ce n'était dégrader un peu plus l'humeur déjà massacrante de Vanitas.

Presque six mois déjà que la partie ténébreuse du coeur de Ventus les avait rejoints de manière particulièrement saugrenue, personne ne sachant vraiment pourquoi.

Maître Yen Sid avait pourtant fini par accepter, disant que l'on avait besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Du côté des missions, tout se passait plutôt bien.

C'était avec les personnes que ça commençait déjà un peu plus à coincer.

Aqua, bien évidemment, refusait la plupart du temps de lui adresser la parole, et ne passait jamais plus de temps que strictement nécessaire en sa présence.

Riku suivait la plupart du temps son exemple, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder une telle masse de Ténèbres.

Maître Yen Sid et le Roi Mickey, s'ils étaient courtois, conservaient toujours une certaine froideur à son égard.

Puis il y avait ceux qui essayaient de se montrer plus amicaux envers lui.

Vanitas semblait en effet plutôt bien supporter Lea, mais rejetait en revanche systématiquement Kairi.

Au début, personne n'avait compris.

Jusqu'à ce que Vanitas finisse par expliquer avec réticence que la Lumière irradiant de la jeune fille l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose, là où au contraire celle de Ventus lui faisait énormément de bien.

Fort heureusement pour eux deux, Ventus avait préféré essayer d'apprendre à comprendre cette part de lui-même plutôt que de la rejeter purement et simplement.

Sora, quant à lui…

Ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner, tiraillé entre toutes les sombres histoires qu'on lui avait racontées au sujet de Vanitas et son désir de voir le bien en chacun.

Il se montrait de ce fait amical la plupart du temps, bien que Vanitas réponde presque immanquablement à ces marques de gentillesse par de l'agressivité.

Sora ne s'en formalisait jamais plus que cela.

Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, c'est tout.

C'est sur cette pensée que Sora se proposa pour rassembler du bois pour la nuit, Vanitas haussant les épaules avant de commencer à dresser en silence le camp pour leur dernière soirée sur ce Monde.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la nuit était tombée sur la jungle et les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient en silence auprès du feu se dressant entre eux deux, les quelques tentatives de Sora pour lancer la conversation se soldant soit par de longs silences, soit par de brèves réponses cassantes.

C'est avec un bref soupir de dépit que Sora annonça ensuite qu'il prendrait le premier tour de surveillance, ce que Vanitas accepta d'un vague grognement en s'enroulant dans une couverture et en lui tournant résolument le dos, probablement à la recherche du sommeil.

La première partie de la nuit s'annonçait longue, très longue.

Sora s'emmitoufla à son tour dans une couverture et s'assit en tailleur devant le feu, laissant ses pensées dériver au fil des centaines de petits bruits provenant de la jungle.

Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qui avait bien pu produire la plupart d'en eux.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi dans ce calme relatif, Sora enfin détendu lorsqu'un premier soubresaut agita subitement le corps de Vanitas.

Sora darda immédiatement son regard sur lui, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé des choses à cause de la fatigue.

Puis Vanitas s'agita à nouveau, tournant et se retournant dans son sommeil, marmonnant à toute vitesse des mots trop bas pour que Sora puisse en saisir pleinement le sens.

Puis un premier Nescient apparut.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Sora sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, la Keyblade déjà brandie afin de se débarrasser au plus vite des créatures emplies de négativité.

Il stoppa cependant son geste à la toute dernière seconde, les réminiscences d'une conversation qu'il avait eue quelques semaines auparavant avec Ventus lui revenant brutalement en mémoire.

« _Il le sent, chaque fois qu'un Nescient est détruit. Il le sens et il souffre autant que lui_. »

Sora fit aussitôt disparaître son arme, la culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait failli faire le submergeant quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'astreigne au calme et ne commence à s'approchant lentement des créatures courant de manière désorganisée autour de leur créateur.

Ces dernières s'immobilisèrent subitement pour le fixer avec intensité de leurs yeux rouges, l'air un peu plus prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait.

« Eh, doucement, commença maladroitement Sora. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucun danger, tout va parfaitement bien. »

Il avançait toujours, cherchant à atteindre le plus vite possible Vanitas, qui avait commencé à gémir dans son sommeil.

« Je veux l'aider, assura un peu plus fermement Sora, tout en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je veux l'aider, mais il faut que vous me laissiez faire,d 'accord ? »

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, les Nescients ne baissèrent pas leur garde.

Puis, ils s'éloignèrent lentement, presque à contre-coeur, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec attention alors qu'il se précipitait enfin aux côtés de son compagnon de voyage.

« Vanitas ! »

Ce dernier n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, déblatérant à toute vitesse :

« Non, Maître… Plus puissant… Bientôt… Pardon… Non, non, non… »

Sora le saisit avec forces par ses épaules tremblantes et hurla à nouveau :

« Vanitas ! »

Ce dernier se redressa subitement, la respiration erratique et les yeux grands ouverts, emplis d'effroi.

Et pas seulement, constata Sora avec stupeur à la vue des quelques larmes qui dévalaient le long des joues de Vanitas, celui-ci encore manifestement trop enfoncé dans son cauchemar pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul.

Les Nescients, pour leur part, continuaient à graviter autour d'eux sans cesser de les surveiller, tandis que Sora en était encore à se demander s'il devait tenter un quelconque geste envers l'autre lorsque Vanitas tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard brûlant cette fois-ci de colère.

Avant que Sora ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut violemment poussé à terre et Vanitas se releva précipitamment, prenant la direction de la jungle d'un pas furibond.

Sora eut tout juste le temps de se relever dans l'urgence et de se jeter pêle-mêle sur lui avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de disparaître dans le noir, Vanitas tressaillant avec force lorsque les bras de l'autre se refermèrent sur sa taille.

« Lâche-moi !

— Non !

— Lâche-moi je te dis !

— Tu ne peux pas partir, la jungle est beaucoup plus dangereuse la nuit que de jour !

— _Lâche-moi _!

— Quand je serai sûr que tu ne vas pas faire de connerie !

— Bordel Sora, si tu ne me laisse pas partir tout de suite, je te jure que… »

Vanitas fut coupé au beau milieu de phrase par le cri de son interlocuteur et se retourna vivement pour voir ce qui se passait.

Sora ne vit pas son expression passer de la colère à la surprise, trop occuper à serrer les paupières et les dents alors que les griffes des trois Nescients s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans son dos et ses jambes, les créatures s'étant retournées contre lui à la seconde même où l'animosité de Vanitas en avait fait autant.

Il tenait pourtant bon, refusant de laisser partir son compagnon de voyage dans un environnement aussi hostile alors qu'il n'avait manifestement pas les idées claires.

Il tenait toujours bon quand il liquide chaud et poisseux commença à couler le long de sa peau et que la douleur s'intensifia.

Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de l'étreinte des Nescients suite à un sonore « ça suffit ! » de Vanitas.

Enfin, il ne desserra pas non plus sa prise quand Vanitas déclara d'un ton beaucoup moins agressif que précédemment :

« Sora, c'est bon. »

Il secoua violemment la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Sora, je ne vais nulle part, et tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin non plus demain matin si on ne soigne pas tes blessures.

— Non…

— Quoi encore ? demanda Vanitas, d'un ton cette fois-ci exaspéré.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux plus qu'il arrive quelque chose à qui que ce soit. »

C'était lui qui tremblait à présent, et Vanitas repensa aux histoires qu'on lui avait racontées, à la manière dont Riku avait un temps perdu son corps et Kairi, son coeur.

Lentement, Vanitas posa ses mains sur les poings serrés de l'autre, écartant ses bras crispés avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

« Sora, je ne vais nulle part. Maintenant détends-toi et retire ton T-shirt, tu as besoin de soins. »

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. »

Enfin, le Porteur de Keyblade obtempéra et s'assit près du feu, Vanitas venant rapidement se placer derrière lui.

La guérison accélérée par la magie ne prit que quelques secondes pour son dos, de même que pour ses mollets dénudés.

Vanitas se tourna ensuite pour le laisser se changer, ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang étant irrémédiablement ruinés.

La prochaine fois, il embarquerait des vêtements magiques.

C'est sur cette pensée un peu déplacée à cet instant que Sora observa Vanitas venir s'asseoir en face de lui, le tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Le silence s'étirait, aussi c'est tout naturellement que ses réflexions retournèrent dériver vers la cause première de toute cette débandade, qui lui vaudrait sans aucun doute une ou deux nouvelles cicatrices.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment évoquer le sujet de manière subtile, Sora choisit de le lancer de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en fonçant dans le tas.

« Tu veux en parler ?

— Non, répondit immédiatement Vanitas, toujours sans le regarder.

— Tu es sûr ? »

Profond, très profond soupir de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça servirait exactement, hein ?

— À te sentir mieux ? hasarda Sora. »

Vanitas éclata d'un long rire sans joie.

« Ben voyons.

— Je te jure que si.

— Et comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

— Tu as déjà essayé ?

— Oui. »

Long regard appuyé de la part de Sora.

« Bon, d'accord, non, mais c'est quand même stupide de penser que tous tes problèmes vont disparaître juste parce que tu les évoques !

— J'ai jamais dit qu'ils allaient disparaître, reprit patiemment Sora. Par contre, ce que je te dis, c'est qu'il paraissent un peu moins gros une fois qu'on est plusieurs pour y faire face. »

Vanitas resta silencieux un long moment, l'air de peser soigneusement chacun des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, reprit-il abruptement. Et je te préviens, si jamais tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu pleurer…

— Je ne dirai rien, promit Sora avec un petit sourire encourageant.

— Humf. »

Vanitas ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son expression s'était faite particulièrement lointaine, comme s'il parlait non pas de lui, mais d'un illustre inconnu.

« Tu vois, ton ami Riku, comment est-ce qu'il supervise l'entraînement de Lea et Kairi ? Gentil, encourageant, pas du genre à s'énerver quand ils ne réussissent pas quelque chose ou bout d'un ou deux essais ?

— Oui ?

— Ben le Vieux Xehanort, c'était pas vraiment son délire. Lui, il était plus du genre à exiger l'excellence, tout de suite, et il était particulièrement créatif pour ses punitions. Et parfois, la nuit, ce genre de moments me revient en mémoire. C'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, acheva-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sora de lui lancer un regard profondément désolé, le jeune homme ayant pour la première fois l'impression d'un peu mieux comprendre à qui est-ce qu'il avait affaire.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, c'est pas la fin du monde.

— Ça a dû être dur, l'ignora complètement Sora.

— Et alors ? C'est arrivé il y a longtemps, pas la peine de rester bloqués là-dessus.

— Alors pourquoi tu pleures encore ? »

Vanitas ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, se contentant finalement d'un simple « peu importe » avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il pensait sincèrement que Sora n'insisterait pas et le laisserait enfin tranquille.

Ce pourquoi il fut grandement surpris quand deux bras chauds vinrent délicatement l'étreindre, Vanitas se figeant quelques instants avant de demander d'une vois hésitante :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Je te fais un câlin.

— J'avais cru remarquer, merci. Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— On ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

— Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais si jamais tu en as vraiment besoin d'une, dis-toi juste que j'en avais envie.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que.

— C'est pas une raison valable.

— Mais c'est la mienne.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé d'arrêter.

—… »

Cela devenait un peu plus évident à chaque phrase que concernant cette conversation, Vanitas n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Il choisit donc judicieusement de se taire, ainsi que d'ignorer le sourire particulièrement satisfait de Sora pour plutôt se concentrer sur cette agréable sensation qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici expérimentée que dans les souvenirs confus de Ventus.


End file.
